Remote control devices are one-way devices that send commands to target devices such as digital versatile disc (DVD) players, televisions (TVs), videocassette recorders (VCRs), set top boxes, stereos, and/or other devices. For example, a TV remote control device allows the user to change TV channels, adjust volume levels, turn the TV on or off, change contrast and/or adjust various other TV functions.
Typically, the remote control device that is provided with the target device is preprogrammed to work for the specific target device. Universal remote control devices can also be used. Universal remote control devices typically require a user to initiate a learn mode to identify a group of wireless codes for one or more target devices. This typically requires a user to input identification codes associated with the manufacturer of the target device and/or model designation information. If one of the codes does not work, the user must try other codes associated with the manufacturer. Furthermore, not all functions of the target device may be supported by the particular universal remote control device.
The universal remote control devices typically access a lookup table based on the identification codes that are input by the user. The lookup table stores groups of wireless codes for various devices. The lookup table associates keys of a keypad on the remote control device with the correct wireless codes for implementing a corresponding function on the selected target device.
As can be appreciated, there are several problems that arise when using this approach. With respect to universal remote control devices, the lookup table of the universal remote control must be pre-programmed to handle all of the target devices in advance. In other words, the consumer may purchase a universal remote control device and then subsequently purchase a new target device. The universal remote control device may or may not be able to be programmed to control the new target device.